<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters by GalahadWilder, supergirl9130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389396">Love Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder'>GalahadWilder</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl9130/pseuds/supergirl9130'>supergirl9130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluffy dorks, Identity Reveal, half reveal, one sided identity reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl9130/pseuds/supergirl9130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette knows Adrien is Chat Noir. And Marinette, as far as Adrien knows, is Ladybug's best civilian friend.</p><p>Why did Marinette offer to pass love letters between her crush and herself, exactly? She swears it seemed like a good idea at the time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://15megapixels-mlb.tumblr.com/post/613621737706471424/few-weeks-ago-i-organized-a-slow-paced-mini-event">15MegapixelsMLB's Prompts Anonymous Event</a>. Supergirl created the art based on the "Secret Admirer" prompt and Galahad wrote the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“You’re… sure this won’t strain your friendship with Ladybug?” Adrien says.</p><p>Marinette nods, clutching the envelope tight in her fingers, crinkling the paper. “Nobody’s closer to Ladybug than I am,” she says, trying not to melt into a puddle of lovesick goo as Adrien holds out the heart-shaped note, his smile sheepish. “I mean… except — except you, I guess?” She looks at the heart. “What’s this?”</p><p>Adrien looks down. “I know you said to wait for her reply,” he says, unable to meet her eyes, “but… I just couldn’t wait.”</p><p>Marinette’s heart leaps up into her throat, and it takes everything she has to force it down enough to actually speak past it. “You — you never could… hide how you felt about her,” she says, feeling the sweat leak from her fingers into the envelope. Oh, Kwami, the ink is going to run, the letter will become illegible, Adrien won’t be able to read it and then she’ll never have another chance!</p><p>Involuntarily, her eyes dart around the abandoned hallway where they’ve met up during lunch break, when everyone else is guaranteed to either be at home or in the cafeteria. There’s nobody around, she knows, but she can’t shake the feeling that Alya is going to pop out from a locker with her phone at the ready screaming about how she knows their identities now.</p><p>Adrien swallows — she can see the movement in his chest, the way his nervous ribs shake. “I know this must be weird for you,” he says. “What with… how you feel about Chat.”</p><p>Marinette’s breath explodes in her chest, her diaphragm imploding. <em> Oh gods does he know how does he know I never said anything how does he </em> — wait, Weredad. She never told him that was a lie. And now she can’t without explaining everything and it’s all going to get blown… why does this all have to be so <em> complicated? </em></p><p>She clenches her fist into the envelope, steps forward, and carefully places a shaking hand on his shoulder. “Adrien,” she says, softly, checking the hallway for intruders one more time. “Kitty. I’m okay. I promise.” She — she has to do it now, before she loses her nerve. “Here!” she squeaks, thrusting the envelope into his hand and snatching the heart note from his. “She — she wrote this for you!”</p><p>Adrien’s fingers are gentle on the envelope, reverent almost, as he stares down at it with wide eyes. She can see his hands shaking, his fingers playing with the envelope flap, unsure whether to open it.</p><p>She knows the feeling. In her hands she holds a love note from <em> Adrien. </em> And it’s for <em> her </em>. She has a love note from the boy she loves and he loves her back and he doesn’t even know it and she can’t even open it in front of him!</p><p>“What did you write her?” she whispers, unable to contain her desperate need to know what he thinks of her.</p><p>“It’s, um…” Adrien scratches the back of his neck. “It’s a love poem.” He bites his lip. “I hope she likes it.”</p><p>Marinette’s staccato, tuneless laugh sounds half like a shriek. “She’ll love it,” she says. “She loves anything from you.” <em> I do. I really, really do. </em></p><p>“I know, but…” Adrien stares down at the envelope. “I want to impress her, you know?” His hands clench momentarily, before he seems to realize that he’s crumpling a note from His Lady, and he forcibly loosens his fingers. “Still… can’t believe she’s in love with me as a <em> civilian. </em>”</p><p>“I — <em> Adrien. </em>” Marinette swallows, lifts a shaking hand to his cheek. “She’s already impressed by you.”</p><p>Adrien’s eyelids flutter shut as he leans into her palm, quietly purring, and Marinette can barely contain the lovestruck pounding of her heart. “I know,” he whispers. “I just… I want to do this right.”</p><p>“You <em> are </em>,” Marinette whispers back. Oh, gods, she needs to read his letter before one of them explodes. “You should… you should go read what she wrote to you.”</p><p>Adrien perks up instantly, and if he were wearing his suit she knows his ears would be ramrod-straight and quivering. “Yeah!” he says. “Um… do you mind… if I…” He points across his body, behind him.</p><p>“Privacy?” she says.</p><p>He nods.</p><p>Marinette bites her lip. “Nobody’s in the men’s bathroom by Mendeleiev’s classroom,” she says.</p><p>His pupils blow wide, and suddenly he’s on her, hugging her tight, rubbing his cheek against hers, and it’s all she can do to lock her knees so as not to hit the ground. “Thank you,” he breathes.</p><p>Marinette tries to speak, tries to say <em> you’re welcome </em>, but all that comes out is a whistle. And then he’s gone, bounding away toward the men’s bathroom, to open the envelope to see what Ladybug wrote for Adrien where Marinette can’t see it.</p><p>She giggles. It’s not like she doesn’t already know what’s in the envelope. After all, she <em> is </em> the one who wrote it.</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette can’t breathe.</p><p>Adrien, Chat Noir, wrote this poem for <em> her </em> . No second-guessing, no “maybe it’s for Kagami,” no question about it being for someone else. It’s for Marinette and Marinette alone — or rather, Ladybug. Adrien loves her. Adrien is <em> in </em>love with her. Her stupid kitty. Her silly kitty.</p><p>“Marinette?” Tikki asks. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Marinette can’t manage an answer.</p><p>Tikki tilts her head. “Marinette?”</p><p>“He — he writes me <em> poetry, </em> Tikki,” she breathes, her pulse thrumming in her ears. “ <em> He writes me poetry. </em>”</p>
<hr/><p>Adrien’s window isn’t difficult to locate. She’s been to his room before, after all. Both as Marinette <em> and </em> as Ladybug. She lands on his balcony as lightly as she’s able, but her coordination has been shot since the moment she read the line about her smile and even the suit hasn’t been able to compensate.</p><p>She raises a fist to knock, but what if — well she can’t think of a what if, but he’s <em> here </em> , he’s right there, in his bedroom, and what was she thinking <em> she can’t do this </em> she should just turn around and run home to the bakery and stop “sending” him notes and move to Venezuela and become a nun —</p><p>“Ladybug?”</p><p>She shrieks, toppling off the balcony into the rosebushes below.</p><p>She barely has a moment to catch her breath before Chat is there, carefully extracting her from the branches and twigs, his every touch enough to set her skin on fire. She’s lucky for the suit — who knows what actual skin contact would do. “You’re okay, I’ve got you,” he murmurs as he gently moves the thorns away from her body, then carefully lifts her up. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Ladybug swallows. “Came to — to see you,” she says.</p><p>Chat blinks. “Uh?” he says, his brows furrowed. “How did you know I’d be here?”</p><p>Ladybug’s stomach tightens. “I mean,” she says, glancing up, “that, um…” She grips her elbow. “That <em> is </em> your bedroom.”</p><p>Chat’s body locks into place, his pupil slits tearing wide. “Whhhaahhhhhh…?”</p>
<hr/><p>“I got your poem,” Ladybug says after a full minute of awkward silence. “I… loved it.”</p><p>Adrien swallows. “I… thanks,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. His face is burning red, unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>They’re both standing in the middle of his room, neither one of them certain where to sit, where to go.</p><p>“Did… Marinette tell you?” Adrien says. “About…” He glances down at the desk, at Plagg, who snorts into his cheese.</p><p>Ladybug bites her lip. “You didn’t read the letter,” she says.</p><p>“I — I couldn’t,” Adrien says, his shoulders slumping. “Ended up puking instead.”</p><p>Ladybug’s spin chills, and all the awkwardness flees her frame immediately as she steps forward and pulls his head down to her sternum. “Oh, <em> Minou, </em>” she says. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He whimpers into her chest. “I’m… I’m sorry for — for blowing my, my identity,” he sobs. “I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> Minou, </em>” she murmurs, petting his hair. “I know. It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>Adrien nods against her chest. “Don’t blame Marinette either,” he says. “I know you were mad at her after Multimouse…”</p><p>The ridiculousness of the statement strikes Ladybug like a rapier through the heart, and she cracks. In a moment, she’s collapsed to the ground with him on top of her, cackling, laughing so hard she’s crying.</p><p>“My Lady?” he says, his voice quivering.</p><p>“I’m — I’m fine, Kitty!” she gasps between fits of laughter, laughter that she realizes is echoing from the gremlin cat on the desk. “Everything’s fine!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing!” she cries in exasperated delight. “Oh my gods, this would — this would’ve been so much easier if you’d just —” She wipes a tear from her eyes. “If you’d just <em> read the stupid letter. </em>”</p><p>“What?” Adrien says.</p><p>“Adrien,” she murmurs, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “It’s me. It’s Marinette.”</p><p>Adrien’s eyes widen. “<em> N-no </em> ,” he whispers, and for a moment Ladybug’s heart drops as her confidence suddenly deserts her, at the devastation in his eyes, before his next words shock right to her core: “There’s — there’s no <em> way </em> I could be that lucky!”</p><p>Ladybug grins. “You love Marinette, huh?”</p><p>Adrien bites his lip. “I don’t know anyone who <em> doesn’t, </em> My Lady,” he says.</p><p>“Well then it’s your lucky day,” she purrs. “Spots off.”</p><p>She’s suddenly very glad he didn’t read the letter. It’s worth it just to see the amazement, the <em> reverence </em>, on his face.</p><p>“I love you too, silly kitty,” Marinette murmurs, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>